Ghost Pokemon
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Matsuba has a secret.


A/N: God. I love torturing poor innocent characters. And it's always characters I love. Oh and if you think I own Pokemon, then you are crazier than I am!

His opponent's Quilava collapsed onto the gym's floor with a thud, bruised and exhausted. The young brunette Pokemon trainer recalled the fainted fire pokemon with a sad look on his face. Ecruteek gym leader Matsuba had beaten another challenger. The tall blond walked across the battlefeild to the crestfallen boy, his smiling Gengar by his side. He held out his hand, a smile on his pale face. Taking notice of the gestures, the trainer extended his hand as well and the two shook hands.

"Don't give up. Keep training together and you are sure to grow stronger in time. When that time comes, come back and give anoter shot," Matsuba encouraged in his monotonious voice. The young oy smiled vbrightly and nodded before jogging out of the gym. Matsuba stood there motionless, violet eyes watching the enthusiastic trainer leave to continue his never ending the kid was out of his view, Matsuba stretched and let out a loud referee waved to the blond and left the gym, ready to go home after a long day.

Matsuba wrapped his dark purple scarf around his neck; it was the same color purple as his sweater. The bored blond exited the gym through the back entrance, Gengar following close behind he left the building, he shivered. It was already dark and since it seemed to be permently autumn in the area of Ecruteek, it was colder than normal. Matsuba looked up at the full moon with his half lidded eyes before following the sidewalk down the street. A light breeze played with his feathery golden locks and chilled his skin more than it already was.

Not far from his home, Matsuba stopped by at the local park. The street lamps gave a mysteruous glow, a soft light that danced off the autumn leaves. The gym leader decided to walk the rest of the way home through the park for a change of pace. Matsuba walked though the heavy darkness, only the street lights as guides since the moon was blocked out by the towering trees. As Matsuba proceeded, his feet crunched over dead, hard leaves.

After what seemed like an eternity of senseless wandering, he made it out of the park grounds. His small house was in view from the corner. Gengar glided out in front, Matsuba lightly jogging to keep up with the ghost pokemon. When he finally reached the porch, Gengar walked through the door. Matsuba pulled out the keys and opened the door. Although he had electric lights, he did not flip the switch. Rather, the room was already lit with countless wax candles. The flickering light gave the room an ominous feeling. He quickly closed the door behind him, as shadows began to dance on the dark walls. Ghost pokemon began to slip into the room form the walls and shadows, transparent yet beautiful. The lovely blond smiled as his ghostly companions, a wide, dark smile. He walked to the center of the room, the gaseous beings watching his every motion.

Suddenly, Matsuba's body was enveloped by a light purple vapor. His bored expression did not change except for the life dulling from his half opened eyes. The smile faded as the young mans form began to shiver. Suddenly, a black orb emerged from his chest and floated to the other side of the room, developing a purple gas as features began to appear; large, devilish eyes, and a fanged smile. The light violet mist that a moment ago had engulfed the gym leaders body disappeared in a flash. Instants later, his body collapsed in a cold heap on the floor. His face's expression remained bored as the corpse laid in the middle of the room The candlelight kissed his face, an eerie centerpiece for a gathering of the dead.

Only now can the long departed gym leader Matsuba rest, even if only for a night.

End

A/N: Ack! This is terrible! Short but so terrible! This idea has been in my head for a long time. I mean look at his face. And he has ghost Pokemon. Yeah, maybe my thinking doesn't make up for the fact that a Ghastly was using Matsuba's corpse like a puppet. Please review and tell me what you think and I will give you a hypothetical hug!


End file.
